


You're Mine

by KingInDaNorf98



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Dark Rey, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, First Time, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, a lot of smut, kind of Stockholm Syndrome but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingInDaNorf98/pseuds/KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Kylo stared in awe at the beautiful minx sitting before him, restrained and slowly starting to wake up. He remembered vividly how he had found her on Takodana, how the force had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. The instant he saw her he knew he had to keep her, so despite her aggression towards him he used the force to swiftly make her unconscious. When he picked up her lithe form he struggled not to get an erection from just the feel of her cocooned into his chest, safe and his. Now that she was finally waking up he could make a proposition.Major canon divergence during The Force Awakens.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo stared in awe at the beautiful minx sitting before him, restrained on a chair and slowly starting to wake up. He remembered vividly how he had found her on Takodana, how the force had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. The instant he saw her he knew he had to keep her, so despite her aggression towards him he used the force to swiftly make her unconscious. When he picked up her lithe form he struggled not to get an erection from just the feel of her cocooned into his chest, safe and his. Now that she was finally waking up he could make a proposition. 

Rey woke up to find the masked beast who had knocked her out and kidnapped her. She snarled in rage as she pulled against her restraints, but Kylo Ren decided at that moment to calm her down by taking off his mask and revealing his handsome face to her, hoping to calm her down.

It did stop her from struggling as she stared at his full lips and hooded eyes, which had a twinkle of amusement in them as he walked up to her and pulled off his glove before stroking his exposed hand down her cheek in a soothing manner, but she got over her daze and bit into his fingers. He pulled his hand back in surprise and anger before he grabbed her by the hair and forced her eyes to meet his.

“You will not do that again, Rey. I want you to join me and to do that we can’t be antagonizing each other like children.” 

Rey glared at his face and bit out, “I will never join you, you’re a monster who destroyed billions of lives!”

Kylo sighed in frustration before hissing out, “Hosnian Prime enabled dozens of wars across the galaxy by supplying weapons of mass destruction to vicious races. The First Order did what had to be done for the greater good of the galaxy.”

Doubt began to grow in Rey’s eyes, but she went on, “You’re still a monster!”

Kylo unlocked her restraints and cupped her chin, moving his face an inch away from hers. “I may be a monster, but I will protect you and make you mine. The Resistance is using you while I can make you realize your true potential.”

Rey’s eyes widened as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. She swallowed audibly, making Kylo groan in arousal as she whispered, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kylo smiled as he said, “You have the Force, Rey. There’s a darkness in you that needs to be harnessed before it goes out of control. I can help you.”

Rey turned her head away but Kylo went on in a softer tone, surprising her. “You don’t want to be a part of this, I understand that. However, you know you can’t just run away. Snoke doesn’t know about you, and I will keep it that way, but the Resistance is aware of you. They will use you if I let you go back to them and they find out you have the force.” Kylo leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear soothingly, and she surprised herself by not pulling away, and instead leaned into his face. “I know your biggest fear is being alone but stay with me and you will never have to be alone again.” 

Rey fluttered her eyelashes rapidly at what Kylo was saying, and realized she wanted that more than anything. Someone to be with her. She was sick of being alone!

When Kylo moved in to kiss her, she accepted it by pushing her tongue into his mouth and moaning into his embrace. At that moment a surge of the Force passed between them and they backed away from each other in surprise. There was now a pull between them, a bond that connected their very beings. It was at this moment when Kylo couldn’t take it anymore and he pulled down his pants and slapped Rey in the face with his 9-inch cock, straining to be relieved.

Rey is all too happy to accept this prize as she greedily slurps it down her throat, choking on his cock.

Kylo sees a pair of green eyes staring at him in hunger and he then face fucked her, and then for good measure kept her air supply limited, driving his cock back and forth between her soft lips again and again, pushing into her throat and leaving her to gag and struggle for air. But she's done struggling now, just making all the sloppy throat noises of someone getting orally violated beyond their limits, but who is fundamentally submissive now. There's no fight left in Rey; she's already given up the hopelessness of her situation, but that's not enough for Kylo.

It's not about molding her to his will, it's about making her his, and his plan is for her to be docile enough to let Kylo drive his cock brutally past her lips as many times as he wants. He wants her fucked so senseless that she won't be able to coherently think straight. Back and forth Kylo thrusts, steady and harsh as he relishes in the opportunity to fuck her face and in the absolute mess she's becoming. Drool is running down her chin, and the light in her eyes seems like it's about to go out.

That leaves Kylo pulling back and letting her breathe, and the sweet sound of her gasping desperately for air as his cock dislodges from its place plugging her throat is the kind of compliment money can't buy. It's all his thick cock's doing, and it leaves him happy as could be as he watches her breathe and choke, spitting up drool onto her desert rags as her jaw trembles. She might want to speak, if not for the fact his now very slimy and wet cock is against her cheek, brushing along it as a firm reminder that at any moment Kylo’s going to go right back in for more, and words are likely to only make that worse.

"You’re amazing," he says, holding his dick by the base and dragging it along her face, which has a sexy look to it with the bun-brown hair and the hooded eyes.

“I--" Rey starts, and that's his cue to slam forward, ending her attempt at speaking again in the most unceremonious and brutal way Kylo can, driving his cock back down her throat, and she finishes her sentence with an unceremonious and repetitive, "Glurk glurk," as Kylo start to throatfuck her again, as harsh as can be. His hand twists in her hair for good measure.

"If you have enough breath to speak, you have enough breath to go back to sucking my cock," Kylo tells her, riding high on every villainous thrill that surges within him. It's a powerful and addictive sort of delight, the kind of aggression Kylo never realized could feel so damn good until the power is in his hand and he’s doing everything he can to subject her to the full brunt of his wicked desires. She's his, a ripe, amazing bastion of power, a beauty who's pushed too far at his limits for wanting to possess her. "I can tell you don't have any experience with this, and to tell you the truth I don’t either. I’ve been waiting for the perfect woman to share my life with."

Despite being free to move around, Rey can't do anything about the unrelenting use of her mouth as she soaks up his words, the invading pressure of his cock hammering deep into her throat with each pass. The satisfaction of seeing her knowing full well her powerlessness is an incredible thing, a potent rush that carries Kylo further and harder into pounding her pretty face, relishing in the sounds of her choking and in his balls slapping against her chin. It's such a noisy, sloppy wreck of a moment and the weight of all this filthy brutality is building, pressing hard on her mind and leaving her shivering as he continues to savage her.

After fucking her face for so long, Kylo doesn’t see much reason to hold back his orgasm. It's not like there won't be plenty more to come, right? With his whole life ahead of him, the better choice is to take advantage of the moment, and so he pulls back, snickering as he grabs ahold of his cock and slaps her a few times across the face with it just to hear the impact as drool runs from her lips. She doesn't expect it now, maybe because time has become so difficult to process when she can hardly breathe. So when his cock erupts flush against her face and he pumps a massive facial all over her, she's left crying out in newfound shock, something amid all of his depraved goings on that can still surprise her when it comes without warning.

Kylo has made a mess of her, and it's quite the wonderful thing to behold. Streaks of cum linger on her eyelids and drip down her nose and along her cheeks, and there's plenty on her lips that has her nervous about trying to speak lest it rub together and get into her mouth. But Kylo has just the solution to that, putting on an almost helpful tone as he says, "Here, let me help you with that," and drags his cock along her lips, letting the cum coat his head before shoving it back into her mouth and slapping it down against her tongue, forcing her to taste the salty spunk. The wince she gives Kylo is all the indication he needs that she's none too happy about the flavor, but that's exactly what he expected, and he wanted her to get used to the taste. Rey swallows his seed and he stares in lust at her throat as a bob indicates his globs going down her esophagus to land in her belly.

“Promise I have freedom to leave, and I’m yours,” Rey says as Kylo finally draws his hips back. Kylo looks at her in hurt and Rey immediately regrets saying that as a shadow of despair drops over his features.

“I thought you understood,” he growls, and he starts to pull his pants up before Rey tugs them back down and stands up before kissing him full on the lips. He pulls her lithe form into him and gropes her full ass cheeks. She melts into his embrace, running her hands through his mane of black hair.

“I’ll stay,” she breathes against his lips, realizing he felt the same fear of being alone as she did. The Force bond surges around them as they exalt in the feeling of each other. 

"Thank you, Rey." She smiles at him before getting mischievous as she falls back down to her knees and lets his member slap across her cheek, and Kylo groans in amazement as his hand bears down on the other side of her face, making her moan as more drool spills from her mouth. "I'm going to fuck you so hard Rey, for the rest of my days I’m going to make love to you and fuck your brains out. Gods, you’re the best." To drive that home, Kylo shoves his hand up her clothes, intent on pulling her panties down and begin fucking her into a blackout, but what Kylo finds as his fingers reach in there is a shocking one. It's perfectly normal that sexual stimulation of some kind should induce a little bit of response from a body, but Rey's panties are absolutely soaked, clinging to her mound, and there is nothing blindly responsive about it.

As if it weren't obvious enough what's really happening here, Rey can't help but lean her head back and whine with embarrassment as the wheels turn in his head, pressing against her sopping wet panties. Her thighs are drenched, and as Kylo sticks his fingers down into her underwear her pussy seems to be almost begging him to stick his fingers into her. And Kylo does so, he's almost awestruck by the way her head snaps back in the direction away from him. Rey just suffered a brutal facefucking with glee, but his fingers creeping into her has her all embarrassed? Something is up, and Kylo thinks he knows exactly what it is.

"You’re getting off on this," Kylo says, rubbing her sopping wet hole as she shakes her head in embarrassment.

"No," she insisted stubbornly, legs trying to squeeze down against his hand, keeping it from getting any further, but her thighs are all softness and he’s quick enough to stuff two fingers into her needy cunt and hear her whine in excitement.

"Bullshit," Kylo says, smiling wide as he caresses her face. “You're so fucking soaked." Kylo pumps fingers in and out of her as he taunts her, seeing with each rock of his digits into her slick, desperate hole just how true that must be."

Rey's amazingly tight pussy is begging for more than just to be toyed with, but desperate for whatever it can get, it still seems to almost suck in the invading fingers. "So," is her stubborn reply, and it comes out with hitched breaths as Kylo start to fingerfuck her. Quick and raw, Kylo give her what she craves, and the cracks show easily even as she tries to deflect his accusations, but she's far from convincing about it.

"You're so hot like this," Kylo continues, taunting her as he relishes in the newfound thrill of fingerfucking the girl. As his fingers pump faster into her desperate hole, he watches her twist and squirm, the need and the desperation surging up so beautifully within her that it's almost touching. He’s striking a nerve, and that is all the reason Kylo could have ever wanted to keep pressing and prodding.

He continues happily, reaching his other hand back to tug on her hair, which draws moans from her lips too sweet to be pained. She's getting so close to orgasm and Kylo can almost feel it, pushing her further and hotter with a wicked intent. Her head rolls back as his digits have driven her to stuff her hand down her panties.

Kylo waits until just before she loses herself, fingerfucking her as hard as he can, maybe harder than he should for someone who is by all accounts new to this but indulging her is well worth making his dick wait a little bit. Back and forth he pumps quickly, merciless in his approach until finally she's about to cum, at which point he pulls his hand back, pulling out of her pussy entirely and then slapping her across the cheek with his sticky, quim-soaked palm. 

"Are going to fuck me or not?" Rey asks, trying not to sound excited as Kylo shoves her face-down over the chair.

"Of course," Kylo groans, flipping up her skirt and tugging her drenched panties down her legs before he presses his cock between her thighs and presses them together. As he gives a harsh slap to her ass and drew a shuddering squeal of delight from her lips, the humiliation of lording her apparent fetish over her is now the most potent thrill he can imagine.

Kylo pushes her smooth thighs together and starts to rock back and forth, thrusting into the softness of her thighs, high enough that the top of his cock keeps brushing against her puffy mound, which radiates a desperate sort of heat and drips its sticky nectar down onto his shaft. It may not be outright fucking her, but the warmth of her body is enough to be doing his cock plenty of favors, and with his hand twisting in her hair as Kylo keeps her cheek pressed down onto the chair, the dominance and humiliating tease that he’s flexing his power with is well worth the effort as Kylo wears Rey further down.

"Once I'm done with your thighs, maybe I'll stick my cock between these round ass cheeks," Kylo says, free hand slapping down onto her rear again. "Then I'll fuck your beautiful face again. Then how about your tits, those mounds look great and perfectly fuckable. Then I'll teach you how to suck on my balls. I can keep going all night with this shit, never once giving you any release at all, and I think I'm going to do exactly that. I'll teach your unused body exactly what it's like to be a fucktoy given no pleasure of its own." 

At this point Rey is about to explode at his relentless teasing, even though it's all empty threats. Kylo needs her fucked into a drooling, gibbering wreck, and that is exactly what he’s going to do to her. As much as he wants to wrap her tits around his cock and fuck her face again--and dammit he'll probably do exactly that--there's no way he’s passing up her tight pussy and her nice ass in the process. Everything needs to be just right, and it needs to end with his balls empty and Rey fucked too hard to be able to come after Kylo for some time to come.

And the plan is all working out with a perfect and vicious success. Agony is setting in for Rey; she's squirming harder, fingers balled tightly into fists, frustrations bubbling hot and high as Kylo taunts and deprives her of what she needs. She's getting worse, getting needy, whining as his cock brushes in vague little brushes against her mound. There is nothing she can do about this, but she's a smart girl, and she doesn't take long to know what she has to do.

“Please fuck me,” she whines. Weak, humiliated. Probably wound up even further by finally surrendering.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Kylo slaps her ass and tugs harder on her hair, leaning in tight and pressing his face right up to hers.

“Fuck me,” she repeats, biting her lip, eyes shut tight, wincing in agony. “I just want someone to finally claim me. I always wished someone would finally tie me up and violate me, and now you're here. I'm so wet, so horny, and I need you to fuck my brains out.” Rey seems as disbelieving about what she's saying as Kylo, and he wonders if she ever actually thought this would happen.

But with a single stroke, Kylo makes this kinky scavenger’s dreams come true. Kylo slams his cock into her pussy in one go, and he can't believe how loudly she's yelling in pain and delight as he punches through her hymen and hits her womb. Given the state he’s in Kylo doesn't care much about holding back as he goes into a frenzied burst of excitement, hammering her pussy deep and raw, giving her what they both crave. Hammering deep into her aching pussy, Kylo really savours how wet she is. Her pussy is soaked and desperate, greedily clinging to his cock as he pounds her raw. She moans like a bitch in heat, panting heavily as she finally gets what she needs, her aching body so wound up by everything her tormenter’s done to her that now she's utterly ripe for the picking.

Once Kylo’s inside of her pussy he can't get enough of it, groaning as he squeezes her hips hard, pulling her head up higher as he pounds her dripping cunt as hard as he can. The fact that she is loving this is only making it hotter for Kylo in a twisted way, like her twisted fetish for everything happening is making it all the more gratifying; little whines of, “fuck me,” from a virgin girl who's almost overjoyed to get fucked by some big dicked hunk who’s bound to her through the Force. She's so desperate, so needy, and what had begun as a night of ravaging an unwilling naïve apprentice has become the bizarre mutual gratification of kidnapper and kidnapped as they give in to what is now foreplay.

Back and forth Kylo goes, all of the frustrations bubbling up within him as he savors the absolute thrill of her pussy. It's tight, it's sopping wet, and it's practically sucking his cock each time he tries to draw his hips back. It's amazing, and the more he gets of her, the more he wants, unable to stop himself as fucking her senseless seems easier by the second, something he’d be all too happy to do every day when it feels this good. Everything except for his Rey are beyond Kylo now as he takes her deep and hard, going all out on her very neglected and under-loved pussy in the sorts of ways that Rey shouldn't be loving half as much as she is.

His orgasm is rapidly approaching, and Kylo has no intention of warning Rey that he intends to cum inside of her, making it a risky and dark secret to sneak up on her when she doesn't expect it. And he’s close. Oh gods he’s close. Teasing her and fucking her thighs has him so ready to lose himself, but it's little surprise when Rey loses control first. She yells out in delight as her twisted fetish pays off with a powerful climax shuddering through her, and the sudden, greedy sensation of her pussy trying to milk his cock frantically is enough to make him slam forward and give her exactly what she craves, balls deep into her spasming cunt as Kylo paints her womb a new color white.

"You came in me!" Rey groans as another orgasm overtakes her at the realization and Kylo can't tell anymore if it's a noise of frustration or if she's so happy to have been filled up. Kylo doesn’t care one way or another though; if she's panicking, it's not going to bother her for long when he makes her his bride.

Instead, Kylo goes for another round as need overpowers his powerful libido, pulling out of her pussy and shoving his cock right into her ass without warning or grace, leaving her to wince and shudder as Kylo carelessly goes in for another round. Her rear is even tighter than her pussy was, his cock forcing it open brutally as a few harsh thrusts loosen it until she's ready for him to fuck her ass. Or about as ready as she's ever going to be. He cups her face and tugs her to face him, making out with her to ease some of the pain he’s causing, suddenly feeling bad for bringing pain to her even though he didn’t realize it in the moment. But Rey seems to forgive him as she reciprocates the kiss as she grinds her ass back against his sculpted pelvis, forcing her body to take Kylo before he rolls her over onto her back. "I want to see your face as I make you mine, Rey." The almost unbelievable way things have gone so far with this beautiful woman seems like the kind of once in a lifetime opportunity for debauchery he can't resist, and he needs to witness every sweet second of this.

Rey stares at Kylo with crazed eyes, her cum-stained face aglow with love and lust. She looks so needy, so gone, and her mouth won't stay closed as she wails like a bitch in heat, the most tempting of sensations wearing her rapidly down into a wreck. And Kylo loves it, slamming back into her ass as he spreads her legs wide and goes all out on her perfectly shaped behind. Even contained by her desert rags, her breasts heave from the force of his thrusts, and with her ass no longer available and stuck out for him to slap, Kylo starts fondling her tits through her clothes.

"Please tell me you’re enjoying this as much as I am?" Kylo hisses, not knowing if that's the case or not but figuring it's a healthy guess. Unbeknownst to him she’s too lost in bliss to register what he’s saying. Kylo’s currently neglecting her pussy, but with how she's moaning it doesn't seem like that's going to be much of a problem at all with the pleasure overload he’s trying to push her into. She's so eager and ready to cum so quickly again, and that's the most promising route to utterly exhausting her body, watching her buck and squirm as he pounds her ass.

But his digs are only getting her off harder. Rey isn't even openly ashamed of how good she feels as she writhes happily about, thrashing beneath Kylo and soaking in every sweet second of his brutality as she's pushed harder and hotter by the powerful sensations threatening to do her in. Kylo feeds into that, loving the sight of her twisting around, breaking down into a shameless indulgence of debauchery as his cock fucks her loose not just physically, but emotionally, pushing her to hold nothing back as she moans. Unexpected as this may have been, it's all working out so perfectly in his favor.

Kylo tugs her damn rags off, showing off a very plain white bra containing her small but supple breasts, and he gladly start fondling them more directly, fingers digging into her flesh. "These tits belong to me now," Kylo snarls, loving the way the one he’s not squeezing at any given second heaves from the savage force of his thrusts. There's no way Kylo won't fuck them before the night is through, but the more he stares at Rey's body, the more he seeks to indulge in, the more ideas run through his head, twisted and wicked, the sorts of things he’d do whether she wanted him to or not but which her adoration of his hard and assertive sex is going to make so much hotter.

"Please finger me," Rey whines. Her hands twist against the edge of the chair as her quivering pussy remains neglected and desperate amid his pounding of her round ass. "Please! I need to cum so badly, don't leave me like this.”

"If you want to cum, then I can make you cum from having your ass fucked like a good whore," Kylo responds, slapping her across the cheek gently for good measure, as it seems to be pushing both of them further. "You don't deserve my fingers again now that I know you're a slut who gets off on being treated roughly." She looks hurt at that and Kylo immediately regrets it as he realizes he went too far in his role playing. 

“You’re the first I’ve ever had,” she says with a sad look that he would not take care of her and accuse her of being something she wasn’t. Kylo mentally punches himself in the face for making her sad in this moment of bliss and he sucks her lower lip into his mouth while bringing his fingers down to her soaking snatch. “I’m sorry Rey,” he whispers, and he plunges three fingers into her slopping slit, making squelching noises as he plunges his digits in and out of her tight suction. The balance of power has shifted as he acquiesces to her pleas and does everything in his power to make her feel good. Seeing her so pathetic and desperate as she begs Kylo was amazing, but nowhere near as good as giving her what she wants and having her give in to him more and more had a delightful thrill all its own.

Going balls deep again and again into her ass has become almost effortless now as Kylo fucks her back door into being loose enough for him to ravage, and he takes full advantage of that fact, hammering her fast and hard, going all out with her body as Kylo spares no effort in making sure she's as thoroughly fucked and molded to him as he can get her.

“You’re mine now.”

His words seem to have left a mark, as she not only orgasms again, but does so before Kylo does, screaming as she slams her head down onto the chair and bucks her hips upward, pussy leaking all over with a messiness that seems vulgar even after everything the two of them have gotten into. Her ass clenches down and he can see in her eyes the burning desire to have her ass cummed in that she doesn't even need to voice as Kylo pumps her back door full of burning hot cum and feeding into exactly what she wants from him.

The intense orgasms of the girl Kylo had captured seems to have tired her out, and she shivers, breathless and needing a break. But what's the fun in giving her a break? This is part of his training in her becoming his apprentice, after all. He turns her around as she tries to gather herself, drags her head off of the chair so that his mouth leads in a straight line to her throat so he can messily kiss her all over again.

**************************

“You weren't too bad for our first training, my apprentice," Kylo says, slapping Rey's ass as she lays there, face down and her ass sticking up in the air, her clothes all torn and shredded around her, cum all over her face and in her hair, leaking from her ass and her pussy, covering her small but perfect breasts. Hours have gone by and his balls are finally empty after a methodical step-by-step indulgence of every twisted thing he could have ever thought to do to her.

All she responds with is a whine and some gibbering nonsense. Her eyes are rolled back and a mixture of drool and cum leak from her gaping mouth as she lies there, just barely conscious and past the point of qualifying as someone who has any idea what was going on. She doesn't look like she can process a single thought, sure as hell can't think, and soon enough she'll black out, fucked through orgasm after orgasm into the most broken and sorry state she could have ever endured, but despite all that she was happy as can be. Rey had finally found a home.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo was trying to hold in the dark smirk from forming as he looked at the beauty in front of him. He could feel her overwhelming power of the Force through their connection and decided to play along until she decided to put her plan into action. And, by the subtly way she hid her dark smirk, when she spun around, he knew it was now.

Rey was wearing something different for this training session. She had adapted well to his training regimen, and this included being brutally fucked and made love to. She now had a confident look and possessed a body that would make any man quiver in lust. She wore an S&M costume in place of her scavenger rags that did little to hide her privates, and her smooth hair was out of her bun and ran down her back enticingly. Kylo licked his lips in hunger, his arousal rocketing at the sight of his girl’s transformation.

At that moment Rey rushed at her master, and light saber in hand, she prepared to run him through.

Kylo smirked the entire time Rey rushed him. To him, it was like she was going in slow motion. Deciding to mess with her, he let her come within an inch before he dodged around it and put her extended limb in an arm lock. “I don’t think so.” He whispered before kneeing her in the ribs, making her bend over.

Her sexy ass was thrusted into the air, making Kylo’s smile grow. “I like that position.” Kylo commented before throwing her to the ground. “Makes you look even sexier.” He added on, looking at the woman now face up.

Grunting, Rey’s eyes widened in shock and a little bit of irritation of the Master of the Knights of Ren loaming over her form. “How!?” She couldn’t help but ask. “I thought I had you that time!” The beauty couldn’t understand how he kept doing this to her. 

“You’re not there yet.” Kylo nodded before pulling her up by her slim arms. His smirk grew when he heard the soft moan of pleasure escape her supple lips. “And I’m still your Master.” Watching her eyes widen, he pulled her silky hair, so she was all the closer to his lips. Hairs width away, his hot breath made Rey shiver in lust.

“Now I’m going to teach you the price of failure.” That was the only warning as Kylo swooped down and ravaged Rey’s lips with his own. His tongue shooting past her open lips and dominated her own in absolute assertion. He claimed and roamed all around inside the aroused woman’s mouth, enjoying her taste.

Eyes widened in shock as the pinned Rey felt her mouth basically getting raped by this powerful Force-user’s mouth and lips. While his behavior still scared her, that didn’t still stop it from turning turning her on. Kylo could smell her arousal and it made him smirk in the kiss. ‘Too easy,’ he thought in triumph.

Leaving the kiss, he looked at her with a dark smirk. “Are you ready to submit to your new master?” He asked, feeling her shiver under his power.

Rey, to her utter shame, was close to cumming as Kylo’s Force signature was so strong and dominating. ‘S-So sexy~.’ She moaned to herself. Shaking those thoughts out, she glared at him. “No, I want to train in combat! I need to get better!” Rey tried to intimidate him.

It back fired as Kylo only let out another gruff chuckle. “You seem to forget your position.” He tugged harder on her arm, making her moan loudly. “Let me remind you!” Lifting her up, the raven-haired man pushed her to the wall and tilted her chin up so she was gazing into his lustful brown eyes. Kissing, raping her mouth with his, Kylo dominated the shivering and squirming woman before him. Slowly, he began to grind his growing erection into the woman’s sex.

Rey tried to get out of the strong hold but found herself unable to. Even if she did, she was getting a little too hot to possibly escape the man showing her whose boss. “F-Fuck…” She whispered breathlessly after he pulled back.

“Oh~ A little horny aren’t we?” Kylo asked rhetorically, his hand now cupping the barely hidden mound of her pussy. His fingers already slick with arousal after only teasing her for a few minutes. “And so wet after only two kisses. What an honest body you have, Rey.” Teased Kylo, caressing her lovely face. Going in close to her ear, he whispered hotly. “I can’t wait to claim you again. Nobody will ever be better than you.” Kissing her cheek, he smiled at the red color that appeared.

The way Kylo was talking to her was getting her really hot. The way he said he would claim her as a prize, as something to own, was always one of her kinks with him. Rey had always sought after Kylo to ravage her like a beast after their first encounter and it seemed like he was about to do just that, and she decided to act defenseless playing into their little role-play. “N-No~!” She tried to struggle only to get slammed back onto the floor, her body covered with Kylo.

“The more you squirm the more I want to destroy you.” Kylo whispered, licking his lips in hunger, before all but ripping off her ‘top’ exposing her small teats to the world. Drool dripped down his lips as he stared lustfully at them. “These slutty breasts are honest.” Palming her chest, he smirked at her loud moan. “Your nipples are as hard as rocks.” True to his words, the sensitive nubs against his hands were erect. Roughly rubbing her chest, he loved the soft and smooth sensation of her skin against his own. He was sure she was the best lover he could have. “Amazing! You’re already moaning like a whore!” He mocked after hearing her louder moans and body squirmed under his touch.

‘I-I can’t deny it!’ Rey thought to herself with a larger blush. ‘H-He’s setting my body on fire!’ Her body was shivering in delight as she moaned in ecstasy at the man pawing her breasts like an animal. “Y-Yes.” The beauty softly said, finally giving into the pleasure after minutes of rough groping.

“Hm?” Stopping momentarily, the man smirked at her shocked expression. “You say something? It sounded like you said fuck me.” Kylo teased out, pinching her hard nubs. Pulling them back, he let the taut flesh bounce back into her, shaking erotically for his delight.

Rey could feel her pussy lips wetting with each word and rough pinch. Finally, she couldn’t take it, and gave in. “Yes! I want it! I want you to fuck my slutty pussy! Make me yours with your beautiful, powerful, cock!” She screeched out, thankful no one was around the training room.

Caressing her cheek and planting a kiss on her lips that made her want more, Kylo leaned back. “Good girl.” Reaching down, the man pulled down his pants and underwear. Rey let out a shocked gasp as Kylo’s cock was revealed.

She squirmed at the sight of his cock that was twitching heavily. ‘I will never be used to this cock!’ The woman was suddenly needy for it.

“I can tell you are about to wet yourself.” Kylo said, seeing her tight cunt lips twitching and her lower nub growing larger. “I bet you like the idea of being dominated in the open. This pussy is about to be raped and you don’t seem to be scared. You look to be delighted in the idea of being my cock-sleeve.” Said Kylo, now grinding his large tool against the lips of her cunt.

Looking up into his eyes, she climaxed then and there. His eyes were showing so much lust and passion it was too hot. “Yes! Fuck me! Claim me because I’m yours! Take everything!” She looked at him with begging, teary, eyes.

“Very well.” Lining his cock up once more, he asked her something. “Who’s your master?” He wanted to hear her say it. “Y-Yuh-You! AHHHHH!” His cock penetrated her tight walls in a brutal thrust that made her climax all over his thighs and prick.

His shaft easily hit the back of her womb and Kylo groaned loud at the tight hold she had over his member. “Fuck yeah!” Shouting out, Kylo blurred his hips back and forth, molding her maidenhood into his own sheath. “Such a good girl!” The man moaned out, loving the tight feeling the minx had over his thrusting member. He had to hold himself from not cumming as the juices were so amazingly pleasing along his cock-head.

“YES!” Rey squealed out, drunk on the feeling of Kylo’s cock so deep inside her pussy. She had no problem of being a slave to this man’s prick by now. The girl had forgotten the Resistance and anything else, because she knew they didn’t care about her like Kylo did. He was the only one who could take care of her. All that mattered was prolonging this feeling of being fucked so thoroughly. “Keep fucking this naughty pussy! I want you more and more! Your dick is so good! Keep fucking me! I’m so close!” Rey begged, holding onto Kylo’s shoulders.

Her words and the way her body moved against his was too enticing to possibly hold off the incoming climax that was churning in his balls. “That’s right! Take it all deep into this pussy!” Roaring, Kylo pushed his dick as hard as he could, piercing her cervix, and unloading all the stored cum.

Green eyes shot open in ecstasy as the shaking woman felt her entire womb get coated and sprayed in her lover’s semen. ‘I’m your slave!’ She admitted to herself, continuing to squirt all over his dep dick. “FUCK!!!” Finally, the woman shouted out to the stars. “I LOVE YOUR SEED!”

Both climaxed for so long, they didn’t even notice that Rey was now on top of him. She rubbed her cheek into his chest, loving the heat her master provided her. “So good, Kylo. You filled my poor pussy with so much seed.” She whispered weakly, slowly recovering from the intense orgasm after orgasm.

Running his fingers through her hair, he kissed her hotly, making her want more and more over her master to dominate her. Sadly, however, he left the kiss but kept her close. “Oh, don’t worry my pet. You’ll get all the seed this dirty body can handle.’ He promised with a hard spank to her ass.

Rey moaned throatily at the pleasing pain. “Please, master. Give me more.” She begged with a needy expression.

Kylo, however, gave her an impish smirk. “No. I don’t think so.” He was delighted at the shocked expression that now crossed Rey’s face. “Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’ll fuck you forever. But, I don’t think it would be wise to keep here all night. Return to our quarters and wait for me, only keep those sexy clothes on.” He commanded, his Force flowing out of him to make her submit easily.

“Y-yes…Master.” Rey nodded weakly. “AH!” She yelped out in shock and pleasure when Kylo smacked her taut ass after getting up.

“Good. Now, get going.” Kylo watched with a smirk as Rey rushed out of the room. A perverted grin crossed his lips when he saw the slight semen come out of her clothed cunt. “Can’t wait.” With that, he went about fulfilling his duties for the day, anxious for that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting on the bed in Kylo’s quarters, Rey was lightly squirming in her place. While it was true she wanted to be dominated, she also wanted to be loved. And, while Kylo had shown her momentary kindness in their past sexual activities, she now thought he only acted like that to claim her as his own.

Since the woman was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Kylo walking to her. A smile graced his lips when he saw Rey’s expression. ‘I guess I took things a little too far.’ He chuckled to himself as he remembered how roughly he took his bitch just a few hours ago. While he did enjoy fucking her like an animal, he did care for the woman. He’d show her that she meant more to him than just a fuck-toy.

Silently, he reached around Rey’s waist and pulled her close to him. Ignoring her little shocked yelp, he took a small inhale of her chestnut hair that flowed down her back. “You look beautiful today, my princess.” Kylo said the new nick-name for the woman with affection, gently rubbing her stomach. He took delight from the soft sensation of her creamy skin against his hand.

Rey relaxed after realizing it was Kylo who was holding her. A blush crept over her pale skin as she felt his hot breath brush against her neck and the affectionate new name he called her. “T-Th-Thank you, Kylo.” She whispered with a small smile. ‘Maybe…it wasn’t a complete lie.’ The beauty thought to herself as the feeling of his soft yet firm hands put her at ease while making her a little hot.

Kissing her cheek, he led her to the dining table, pulled her chair out for her, and sat across from her. “So, still thinking about joining back up with the Resistance?” He questioned, wanting to know if he should be making some pre-emptive moves if she became disloyal.

For a moment, hesitation flashed before her eyes before it disappeared just as quickly as it came. Rey explained they didn’t care for her like he did, and that was why she decided to stay with him. “…And that’s why we are here.” She finished, looking down a little as her master had not talked since she began.

“Well…that’s very encouraging. Thank you, Rey.” He said with a small smile. Rey’s face lit up like a neon sign. Lowering her face, so her hair was covering her blush, she responded in a shy voice. “Y-You’re welcome, master. Eep!” The sitting angel gasped a little when she felt her master’s hand sneak under the table and slowly stroke her thigh. Looking at him, she saw the perverted glint in his brown orbs.

“I think you deserve a reward.” Pulling his chair closer to her, Kylo dipped two fingers to her undergarment and gently ran the digits along the edges of her covered maidenhood. He could feel the heat radiating from it and it sent his mind into the gutter. “Wow. Your pussy is so hot and I haven’t even touched it directly.” He whispered in her ear.

“Mhhhhh!” Rey had to hold back her loud moan when he cupped her covered sex. “M-Master!” She softly moaned in pleasure. “Don’t stop!” She pleaded with teary eyes.

Her expression only increased his rubbing. His other hand teased her flesh, gently pinching her pale thighs. “Oh, trust me I won’t.” Kylo said, feeling the shiver that ran through his girl’s body. A surge of pleasure flooded his being as he saw Rey’s breathing increase along with her blush. The brunette’s pants were becoming strained as he watched his toy quiver in her chair.

“Ma-Master…please~!” She pleaded once more, while gently grinding her sex against his fingers, her body betraying her need for him as her body naturally enticed him to continue his ministrations.  
“I don’t think so~.” He teased, gently kissing her cheek, he continued his teasing to get her ready for the next part. “Why are your nipples so hard?” Removing one hand from her leg, he roughly groped her left tit.

“Iya!” The scavenger her mouth so the moan didn’t attract any attention. Moving his hand along her breasts while keeping his hand moving along her sex, he bounced the orbs in his hand while tweaking the rock hard nubs. “S-So good.” She softly admitted, giving into her master and his touch. “Touch me directly…Kylo.” Gently grabbing his hand, she directed it so he could move her thong away and latch on to her mound. “Yes!” She moaned a little louder, getting wetter with the thought of getting caught by any one passing in the hall.

Kylo smirked as he let Rey direct him. If it was any other time, he would have reprimanded her, but he let this one slide as he was enjoying the wet pussy against his palm. “So wet and hot, honey.” The man informed, feeling the gushing pussy splash on his two fingers gently roaming her insides. His other hand, getting tired of not groping her directly, ripped open her bra and kneaded the open tit-flesh. As she was about to scream, Kylo captured her supple lips in a deep kiss that she moaned into.

Bashing away at her tongue, Kylo enjoyed how responsive her body was becoming to his touch. Soon, he felt Rey’s sopping wet mound twitch around his fingers. Leaving the kiss, he looked deep into her lustful green eyes. “Cum for me, Rey.” Thrusting into her one more time, while tweaking her chest harshly, Rey had to cover her mouth with her shaky hand as she climaxed all over his hand.

After she came for a minute, she let her hand hang limply to the side, shaking a little after cumming so hard. Letting out a depressed mewl when he took her fingers out, she looked at her master with submissive eyes. “Why’d you leave?” Rey asked with a shaken voice.

Smiling, he gave her a gentle kiss that made her lean in immediately. Ending the kiss, but keeping her close to him, Kylo whispered into her ear. “Because I want to see this beautiful whore sucking me off. I didn’t get to see those slutty lips sucking my cock earlier and now, I want it.” Caressing her blushing cheeks, he slowly moved her down until she was face to face with his almost ripping pants. “Take them off.” Putting some steel in his voice, Kylo watched Rey all but rip off his pants.

The kneeling woman basked in the manly scent of Kylo’s cock. ‘Master's cock~!’ She thought deliriously. Rey’s hands lazily began to stroke him off. “Master, your cock is so hot and pulsing in my hands.” She whispered, her hot breath stimulating him.

“Mmmm. So good. Your hands are so soft and hot, Rey. It makes your master feel so good.” Kylo groaned at the feeling of her hands gently worshiping his cock.

“Huh?” Rey muttered, seeing the pre-cum that dripped from her head. “Masters’ cock is leaking. I must take care of it.” With a smirk and blush, she opened her maw wide enough to take his cock in. 

Plunging herself on his member, she managed to take all the cock-meat, thanking the gods for what she was able to deep throat.

“Oh shit!” Groaned the blushing man as he felt his slaves’ tongue lick all around his purple cock-head while making soft slurping sounds, enticing him more. “Keep sucking me my apprentice.” Kylo rubbed her head, making Rey moan happily around his member. “I’ll make sure to unload all my seed into your stomach.” He promised, beginning to thrust his twitching pre-cum soaking prick into her mouth.

While shocked a little, she soon accepted the harsh pumping and slowly brought her hands around her chest and roughly tweaked her nubs and moan around his penis, sending pleasing vibrations around his hot rod. ‘It’s so hot! My mind is going numb.’ Her motions became swifter, helping her master relieve himself, while running her tongue up and down the sides of his veiny tool.

“Ah!” Groaning louder, Kylo leaned further back into his chair with his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure. “I-I-I think I’m gonna’ cum soon!” Kylo announced, his breath becoming heavy with lust. His eyes widened, however, when her lips removed themselves around his cock. Before he could yell at her, his dick was enveloped by her two teats.

“I know you love my breasts, master.” Rey said huskily, rubbing her breasts along his shaft. Licking the juicy head, she felt a jolt of pleasure run down her spine. “You played with them so much when you fucked me yesterday.” She gave him a coy smirk while continuing to bounce her small chest along his rod, her nipples rubbing along his lower stomach, making him moan even louder.

“Shit! Your tits are so good!” Kylo groaned out, noticing officers and troopers in the hall were whispering, obviously having noticed he was getting titty-fucked. A smirk graced his lips. ‘Let’s give them a show!’ With that in mind, he pushed Rey’s head and lips around his lower head and began to thrust up, making her jugs jiggle with each and every harsh hump.

Caught off guard, Rey could only gurgle around the thundering member fucking her throat so intensely. Slowly, she let one of her hands snake down to her lady-lips and began to finger herself. ‘I can feel it! Master is about to cum!’ Rey thought in ecstasy as the twitching rod in her mouth began to swell. Wanting her reward more, she gently gnawed on the sensitive head.

Eyes widening, Kylo grunted loudly, pulling her head so she was face down into her flesh, and let all the stored up jizz line her throat and coat her stomach. Several large robs of cum filled her mouth to the brim, making Rey’s eyes widen at the epic amount of man-milk. It came out so powerfully, she couldn’t contain it all and it escaped her lips, staining her milky skin in white.

What she did manage to swallow, she moaned happily at. Her own climax was sent off because of the taste and hold he had over her. ‘I’m his slave! I can’t be satisfied by anyone other than him!’ Rey moaned harder, making him shoot out even more of his baby-seed into her.

Needing air, Rey left Kylo’s slightly limp grasp, only to be sprayed with even more of his hot spunk. Her face and breasts were masked in white, even some of her silky hair got soaked with his delicious seed. Opening her mouth wide, she managed to catch all the rest of the exploding seed.

“So good. So good master. I love you cock! I love your seed against my skin! It feels like I’ll get pregnant with your God-like sperm!” Rey babbled while slowly rubbing the seed into her skin, licking the white goo that stained her lips. Opening her mouth, she made a show of swallowing his cum. “I want more.” Looking up, after she ate the last bit of his white goo, she saw the hunger in his eyes. “Take me here and now! I don’t care anymore! Show those under your commad that you’re my God and master!” She begged, her hands running along his legs.

Growling, Kylo picked her up and kissed her with all his might, not caring for the surprised gasps around them. “Look at those tits!” Kylo heard a watching officer standing near two Storm Troopers, all of them laughing. Their eyes locked on Rey’s small bosom pressed against Kylo’s chest. “She doesn’t have anything! Of all the women in the galaxy he chooses her!” A trooper said with mirth in his tone.

In the kiss, Rey barely heard the female officer curse her out as well. “What a whore! I have way bigger tits than her and Ren doesn’t give me more than a passing look.” The jealous female had a blush while looking at Kylo’s hard cock rubbing against Rey’s gushing lady parts.

Rey was a little angry at their words and Kylo could tell as she frowned and growled a little between the lip lock. “Aw. Is my Rey angry about these assholes?” He asked rhetorically, enjoying the large blush. Kissing her cheeks, he pinned her to the table, making her body ripple erotically. “Let’s have a taste!” With a hard grunt, he impaled Rey’s cunt with his cock, hitting all the way into the back before pumping himself out and back at a forceful rhythm. Secretly he was beyond filled with rage, and while Rey was distracted with his cock punching her cunt he unceremoniously used the Force to snap the necks of everyone laughing at his Rey. 

“S-S-So amazing!” Rey moaned out, sweat slowly dripping down her face and getting some of the semen out. “I love your cock! Look! Look at this stud destroys my pussy! None of you get any of this.” She demanded with a sex-craved smile, as she arched her neck around only to find the dead bodies.

“Uga!” Kylo grunted louder when he felt the walls tighten around his member, making it slightly harder to keep his movement so fast. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her slightly and proceeded to pound his sexy Rey’s twitching cunt. “You’re tighter than usual, starlight. Are you getting off on me killing those who dare insult your perfect body?” He asked, greatly enjoying how her hole massaged his member and the blush that covered her entire body.

Bouncing against his cock harder, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, Rey squealed out. “Yes! I love you! Fuck me Master! Claim me!” Rey begged, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing him in a deep kiss. Saliva dripped between their parting lips that mashed against one another.

Sweat rolled down their bodies and reached their connected sex, making even wetter slapping sounds. Reaching around her body, he gave her plump ass a nice swat. She screamed in the kiss, loving how his hands made her so hot. The man’s other hand massaged her left tit while keeping his thrusts deep and powerful. The table they were on creaked and groaned under the harsh pounding as they coupled in front of the remaining witnesses.

After a few minutes of the heavy tongue battle, ass smacks, and tit groping, Rey leaned back, feeling her climax approaching fast. “Master.” She whispered, her breath tickling his skin. “I’m going to cum soon. I’m going to cum so hard on your cock.” She announced, making all those listening almost faint.

Smirking, Kylo leaned down and kissed her sweaty teat and neck flesh, making her moan while humping her hips against his own, increasing their pleasure. Growling at the feeling of her hold, Rey pulling his hips closer with her legs, Kylo spoke into her ear. “Me too. Your cunt is about to milk my cock. Get ready. Get ready to receive the seed you love so much.” Kissing her before she could respond, he rammed his hips even harder, making Rey unable to even keep up and just enjoy the ride of getting fucked so well.

Scratching his back, Rey yelled and thrashed around his body, her legs flailing in the air like blades of grass in the wind. Her body could only go along with his dominating thrusts. ‘Oh God!’ Rey thought her eyes widening when Kylo’s cock hit her sensitive spot. “CUMMINGGGGGGG!” The moment he hit her sensitive flesh, she climaxed all around Kylo, coating their flesh in female juices.

Feeling the hot liquid douse him and the even tighter hold that bordered on pain, Kylo growled louder into the kiss and exploded all the sticky seed into Rey’s womb. He could feel his head get a little hazy at the powerful suction her pussy lips had over his tool. “Fuck yeah! Take my seed Rey!” Groaning in the kiss, he continued to spurt out globs of spunk.

Finally, after minutes of shaking climaxes, the two lovers stopped coating one another. Leaving the kiss, Rey caressed his face with love. “That was amazing love. You destroyed my pussy.” She said with a happy smile.

Slapping her small tits, Kylo smirked at the babe underneath him. “Thank you. And, by the way, don’t ever let anyone insult you.” He smacked her ass and nipped and suckled at her arched neck.  
“Iya!!” Rey could only cream in ecstasy.

 

‘She’s so beautiful.’ Kylo thought to himself, opening his eyes so he could stare into her green love filled eyes. Leaving the kiss, he kept her close to his body, lazily rubbing her heaving chest. Rey moaned as pleasure entered her brain when Kylo had begun to rub her chest.

“Oh Master!” Rey moaned, drool leaking down her face. “You just came and can still go?” She wondered with a large blush and light moans because of his feather-light touches.

“Obviously.” Kylo whispered into her ear, making the girl shiver in excitement. “How can I not when I have such a beautiful girl drooling with a perverted expression on her perfect face?” Kissing her shoulder blades, Kylo continued to worship her body with light touches and kisses that drove the moaning girl insane.

“AH!” Rey was knocked out of her pleasurable haze when Kylo had smacked her ass directly. “Kylo!” She squeaked in shock when she felt her master licking her left ass-cheek. “That’s dirty!” Her protests were ignored by the licking man. Her voice grew louder when Kylo’s face buried its way between her soft cheeks and began to lick her rose-bud. She screamed and bucked against his face. Kylo held her hips down, making sure she didn’t get away, and continued to lick and suck the woman’s beautiful ass.

After teasing the little hole for a few minutes, he leaned down to the main course he had enjoyed a few minutes ago. It’s honey like juices already staining the ground below them. “N-No-No!” Rey squealed out, drool dripping down her face as her eyes widened in shocked pleasure, her tongue falling to the side of her pleased face. “I’m feeling it! I feel your tongue stirring up my insides! I want it! Put your cock in me. Please!” Rey begged while bucking her hips against Kylo’s invading tongue that switched from her tasty cunt to her anal tubes.

Leaving her derriere, he smirked at the bright pink color it now sported after he had spanked it between licks. “Nice and lubed up now.” Standing, he kept his hands stationed around her hips and positioned his cock-head against her asshole. “Ah! So good! It’s already so hot.” Kylo breathed, savoring the sensation of having just the tip inside her tight rectum.

Ignoring her piteous whimpers, Kylo shoved all of his cock-meat into the shaking woman, and almost came immediately at how tight she was. ‘I still can’t believe her ass is so much tighter than her pussy!’ Kylo groaned inside his head as he slammed his cock hilt deep into his apprentice’s anal muscles.

“MY ASS IS SO FULL OF YOUR COCK!” Rey screamed out in a cry of pain and pleasure, not used to this kind of pleasure. Not stopping at all, gripping her waist in a firmer grasp, Kylo pounded his cock on and off Rey’s soft bottom. Both were panting loudly with sweat leaking down their bodies, making it even hotter for the duo, with large blushes. The strain from going for so long was evident in their faces.

Pain had faded moments after she was penetrated anally and all she could feel was the pleasure of having her asshole claimed again by Kylo. “Fuck it’s so good! Keep going Master! Never stop fucking my ass! It’s your personal cum-dump!” Rey screamed like a bitch in heat, begging for more of his pounding cock. “I love your cum up my ass!” Rey shouted out, feeling Kylo spurt out his cock-milk, but his member didn’t soften at all.

A dark smirk graced his lips as he had fully corrupted the woman in pleasure and lust for his cock. Bringing her up by her hair, Kylo continued to pound Rey at the new angle, loving the tight feeling of her ass when he pulled her hair. Looking over her shoulder, he licked his lips when he saw those jiggling mounds.

“YES! Squeeze them! Ravage my tits!” Again, the woman screamed out like a banshee while Kylo mauled her chest like a wild animal, his lips soon captured her own in a wild kiss with drool flowing down the corners of their lips.

“OH FUCK!” Kylo shouted out, leaving the kiss but still holding his love close to him while his cock thundered its way in and out of her tight butt. “That’s a girl. Give into the amazing pleasure of your master’s cock! I’ll make sure to dump all the cum you desire in and on this deliciously sinful body of yours!” Kylo promised with a husky grin and voice.

Rey’s head fell limp, bobbing up and down with each hard pump that rocked her entire body like a wave. Gurgles came from her lips, unable to even form words at the world of delicious ecstasy she was introduced to. Between the deep anal dicking, his hands against her chest, along with his now spanking hand, she knew she was close to cumming all over his twitching cock that was also about to explode.  
“Kriff!” Kylo roared out. Flipping her around so she was face-to-face, he captured her lips in a sloppy kiss while massaging her breasts. “I’m cumming!” Roaring between the kiss, Kylo’s thundering tower unleashed, punching straight into Rey’s’ womb and filling her to the brim.

Verdant eyes rolled to the back of her head that flew up in pleasure and screamed a silent scream of pleasure. A wide smile graced her sultry face as she had the best climax of her life, her pussy juice covering her and Kylo’s bodies. Shaking violently for minutes on end, holding each other close and kissing deeply, the lovers fell to the ground in a thump. Leaning away from the kiss, Rey soon nuzzled her cheek against his neck. “Thank you master.” Speaking weakly, she ran her tongue along his sweaty skin. “You filled my tight ass with so much hot cum. I love it.” The dazed beauty moaned softly. “I’m now yours forever.” Rey proclaimed, looking at him with devotion.

Smiling, Kylo rubbed along her sides, making sure to caress her red bum and wet chest. “You did good my pet.” Kissing her forehead and making her blush, Kylo whispered softly. “I’ll see you tonight, my lovely angel.” Helping her up, he slowly got her dressed. Before she could take her panties, he kept them in his grasp. “My prize.” Kylo said with a perverted smile, taking a small sniff of her scent.

Rey’s mind fogged in lust when she saw him sniff her underwear. “So hot.” She softly moaned, thinking of being licked by that tongue again.


End file.
